


Meeting

by Alithea



Series: Devil Operatives [2]
Category: Gundam Wing, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Spies, Crossover, Drabble, F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover Spy AU. Prequel drabble to Misinterpretation. Juri meets Eleven for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riskbreakered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riskbreakered/gifts).



> This prequel drabble was written because I had initially misinterpreted Zombie_Fetus' original drabble prmpt. But, hey, it helped to create a brand new sandbox for me to play around in, so happy accidents are happy.

Une was shoved back violently against the wall and a well worn Walther was shoved in her face. She relaxed into the angry grip of her captor and smiled slightly.

"It's not wise to shove guns in my face Ms. Arisugawa," Une said softly. "Let's talk this over."

"I'm not going to ask you again. Who are you working for?"

Une felt the grip tighten as her head met the back of the wall again. She took a deep breath. This wasn't going to end well. "Really, Juri, try a calmer tone please."

"You don't get to address me like a friend any longer you-" She paused when she saw the way Une was laughing. "What-"

"Sometimes," Une said, except the tone was frightening and almost unreal. "Sometimes I think people should be required to watch more science fiction."

"What?"

"Then they wouldn't be surprised when things go all…" Her head drooped and very faintly the word, "horror," spilled from Une's lips. And then she looked back up, grinning like a monster. "I think it's funny that she doesn't want me to hurt you," Une said, "but Une has a soft spot for girls like you."

Juri barely had time to react before the gun was wrenched from her hands and the woman supposedly in her grip was swinging her by the wrist into the opposite wall. She staggered to her feet and turned to approach the on coming enemy.

"What are you?"

"I am Eleven." She grinned and tossed Une's glasses to the floor smashing them under her foot as she stepped forward. "And I will be your death."


End file.
